


Глобальное потепление

by koganemushi



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор выражает огромную благодарность Хельгрин за вычитку текста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глобальное потепление

**Author's Note:**

> Мы уже на краю,  
> Кто же снова нам в сердце  
> Шальную надежду принес? (с) Машина Времени

Он как раз заваривает кофе, когда это случается - сквозь шипение вскипающей в чайнике воды и завывания ветра слышится робкий стук в дверь. Сначала он не придает этому значения, но когда звук повторяется вновь, все-таки выключает чайник, отставляет в сторону банку с кофе и прислушивается. На этот раз снаружи доносится голос.  
\- Эй, откройте. Здесь холодно!   
Это так странно – слышать человеческую речь. За долгое время он почти забыл, как на самом деле звуки складываются в слова, поэтому собственный ответ получается хриплым и неловким:  
\- Сейчас.  
Он неуклюже поднимается, сшибая стоящий на пути стул, плетется к двери и одним движением распахивает ее. На пороге стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, невысокий человек, его губы потрескались от холода, а ресницы покрылись белесоватым инеем. Но первое, что бросается в глаза – мешковатый пуховик незваного гостя, точно такой же, как и у него самого, вплоть до цвета меховой опушки на капюшоне.   
\- Проходи, - он пропускает незнакомца внутрь, и тот вваливается, неуклюже переставляя замерзшие ноги.   
\- Что это за место? – неуверенно интересуется мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам, замечает чайник и зябко ежится.   
\- Не знаю.  
\- А как ты сам тогда здесь оказался?   
\- Умер.  
\- Умер? – ошарашено переспрашивает незнакомец, откидывает капюшон – у него удивительно яркие голубые глаза – и нервно теребит тонкую косичку. – Как, когда умер?  
\- Не помню. Будешь кофе?  
Тот молча кивает, однако не двигается с места, пока хозяин достает из шкафа еще одну фирменную красную кружку с логотипом «Нескафе» и разливает кипяток. Это чистая правда - он действительно умер, и, судя по всему, этот странный тип с косичкой тоже мертв, раз уж он оказался здесь. Об этом он и сообщает незваному гостю.  
Тот замирает с дымящейся кружкой в руке, а потом его взгляд вдруг становится задумчивым, словно он пытается что-то вспомнить.  
\- Наверное, ты прав. Я не помню, как умер, но сейчас, когда ты это сказал, я почти уверен, что так оно и есть. Похоже, это место что-то вроде Ада или Рая, только с бесконечными снегами вместо кипящих котлов или вечнозеленых садов. Как думаешь?  
\- Мне все равно, - и это тоже правда. Время здесь затягивает, как трясина, – сначала понимаешь, что вырваться нельзя, а потом уже и не хочется никуда вырываться. Да и зачем, если идти все равно некуда.

 

Так все и начинается. Этот болтливый тип с белобрысой шевелюрой оказывается ужасно надоедливым. Он задает какие-то бесполезные вопросы о том, почему у них нет нормальной еды, постоянно тормошит и путается под ногами, нарушая привычный ход дел - спать, пить кофе, снова спать. В первый же день он умудряется откопать в одном из углов старый радиоприемник и с довольным видом объявляет, что теперь они настоящие полярники.   
\- Да, ты – Ворчливый Полярник, а я, - он критически оглядывает себя. – Что ж, на Красивого Полярника я, прямо скажем, не тяну, на Умного, скорее всего, тоже. О, придумал, буду Романтичным Полярником. Как тебе?  
Ворчливому Полярнику никак, ему лень спорить, да и какая разница, как его называют, если в этом месте имена не имеют смысла. Здесь ничто не имеет смысла.  
Вот только Романтичный Полярник так не считает. Он устанавливает график измерения температуры и глубины снега «за бортом», настраивает радио, и, вопреки ожиданиям Ворчливого Полярника, по домику разносится скрипучий голос Макаревича:

«Это снова Весна!  
Снова время никчемных надежд,  
Снова тихая-тихая песня над городом слез.  
Отвори мне окно,  
И впусти этот призрачный свет,  
Мы уже на краю,  
Кто же снова нам в сердце  
Шальную надежду принес?»

И Романтичный Полярник улыбается от уха до уха, подпевая. Непостижимо, но здешняя трясина времени над ним не властна, более того, – он сам, кажется, управляет временем, и самодельный календарь, нацарапанный на пустых кофейных банках, лучшее тому подтверждение.  
Насколько все шло проще, пока его здесь не было. Эта полная раздражения мысль поражает Ворчливого Полярника своей яркостью, словно выглянувшее из-за туч солнце, и он удивленно ловит себя на том, что проще – не значит лучше.

Развязка наступает внезапно.  
Впервые за последние два месяца за окном стихает снежная пурга, и Романтичный Полярник тут же объявляет о своем желании выйти на разведку. Они же полярники, в конце концов.  
\- Ты ведь пытался разведать, что там, за снегами? – спрашивает он.  
Ворчливый Полярник поворачивается к нему, отрываясь от своего кофе, и качает головой.  
\- Там ничего нет.  
\- Ты там был?  
\- Нет.  
\- Откуда тогда ты это знаешь?   
\- Просто знаю, - Ворчливый Полярник безразлично пожимает плечами, и это становится последней каплей.  
\- А я не знаю, поэтому схожу и посмотрю, - в обычно мягком голосе звенит непривычный металл, словно он говорит о жизненно важной проблеме, которую его бестолковый собеседник никак не может понять.   
Сказано – сделано. Романтичный Полярник отставляет недопитый кофе, натягивает пуховик и хлопает дверью, Ворчливый Полярник видит в окно, как тот упрямо пробивает себе путь по глубокому снегу. Никуда он не денется, вернется. В конце концов, они оба уже на том свете, дальше умирать некуда.  
Но неприятная мысль, что Романтичный Полярник может не вернуться, не дает покоя. А когда утихшая было метель возобновляется, тревога и вовсе перерастает в страх. А что, если это не конечная остановка, и умирать можно бесчисленное количество раз, каждый последующий проваливаясь все глубже и глубже в одиночество и холод? Признаваться в этом отчаянно не хочется, но оставаться одному вдруг кажется невыносимым, точно так же, как еще некоторое время назад было невыносимо находиться рядом с кем-то. Решение приходит мгновенно – найти Романтичного Полярника, пока следы не занесло снегом, и вернуть. Или пойти вместе с ним, только бы не оставаться одному в четырех стенах.

Увязая в глубоком снегу и поминутно оступаясь, Ворчливый Полярник пробирается вперед, полагаясь больше на интуицию, чем на следы – их уже почти не видно. Он долго вглядывается в белесую даль, где небо смешалось с землей в один сплошной снежный водоворот, и когда надежды разглядеть хоть что-нибудь почти не остается, взгляд, наконец, выхватывает темную фигурку среди бушующей стихии. 

Поминутно стряхивая с ресниц налипающий снег, Ворчливый Полярник добирается до своей цели - цель лежит на боку, накрыв голову руками, не двигается и на попытки поднять не реагирует.   
Нести бесчувственное тело ужасно неудобно, но другого выхода просто нет, поэтому приходится терпеть и тащить, увязая в снегу и пытаясь не думать о худшем. Но не думать получается плохо, особенно, когда становится ясно, что этот идиот отказывается приходить в сознание даже в относительно теплом помещении. Его лицо бледно-серое, губы неестественного синюшного цвета, а руки холодные как ледышки, но он все еще дышит. Пусть редко и прерывисто, но сердце еще бьется, значит, шансы все же есть. Ворчливый Полярник накрывает его ладони своими, утыкается в них лицом, а потом и вовсе укладывается рядом с замерзшим, прижимая его к себе:  
\- Не отпущу. Никуда. Никогда, - отрывисто шепчет он, согревая выдохами холодные губы. Он лежит, вслушиваясь в слабое дыхание, с отчаянием понимая, что ничего больше сделать не может. И когда ему уже начинает казаться, что он опоздал, и все кончено, Романтичный Полярник в его руках вздрагивает и с тихим стоном открывает глаза. Они у него сейчас бледно-бледно голубые, почти прозрачные, словно покрытое инеем стекло, и ничего красивее в своей смерти Ворчливый Полярник еще не видел.  
\- Тепло? – спрашивает он, не разжимая объятий.  
\- Уже теплее, - хрипло доносится в ответ. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не оттаешь.  
Романтичный Полярник поворачивается в кольце его рук и снова закрывает глаза, засыпая, но сам он еще долго лежит без сна, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях – пожалуй, лед действительно начал таять.


End file.
